Drabbles musicaux
by Jyzzlobber
Summary: iTunes shuffle challenge : écrivez un drabble le temps d'une chanson, recommencez dix fois, hallucinez devant le résultat puis publiez. Théo/Zach, Seamus/Dean, Pansy/Hermione, Lily L. /!\ yaoi, yuri.
1. ZachThéo

**I. Théodore/Zacharias**

Disclaimer : Les personnages appartiennent à JK Rowling.

Note : J'ai vraiment du mal à avancer dans mes fictions, alors en attendant je poste ça… Pour ceux qui ne connaissent pas le principe et/ou veulent s'y essayer, c'est très simple :

**1. Choisissez un fandom, un pairing ou un personnage que vous aimez.**

**2. Allumez votre lecteur de musique et mettez-le en aléatoire.**

**3. Écrivez une petite fanfiction ou un drabble en rapport avec chaque chanson jouée. Vous n'avez que la durée de la chanson pour écrire.**

**4. Écrivez-en dix et ne passez aucune chanson !**

C'est très motivant et les mots viennent généralement tous seuls. Premier chapitre, Théo/Zach, parce que c'est mon couple préféré et qu'on en trouve (malheureusement) nulle part (si vous en écrivez, ou connaissez de gens qui en écrivent, contactez-moi, ça m'intéresse fortement !).

Avertissement : La plupart des "drabbles" ci-dessous traitent plus ou moins explicitement de **slash**, c'est-à-dire de relations homosexuelles entre hommes. Merci de ne pas lire si cela vous gêne.

* * *

><p><strong>Cocaine – Eric Clapton<strong> (3:36)

Ses dents blanches étincelaient dans la pénombre de la chambre. Blanche comme la poudre au coin de son nez. Théodore retint son souffle. La terre tournait et le sourire de Zacharias brillait si fort. « Viens-là », murmura son compagnon. « Elle ne ment jamais. » Valsant sur le sol crasseux, s'écrasant contre le matelas tâché, ricanant dans les ombres ; ils étaient trois.

**I Don't Know – Ozzy Osbourne** (4:56)

L'excitation l'envahit, gonflant sa poitrine, et il sentit l'adrénaline bouillonner dans ses veines. Le vent siffla aux oreilles de Zacharias qui entendit à peine la question hurlée par Théodore. « J'en sais rien ! » cria-t-il en réponse, se souciant peu de tomber juste. Il s'en foutait. Seuls restaient le vent de la course et l'urgence tambourinant contre ses tempes : _il ne fallait pas perdre de temps._ De temps pour quoi et pour qui, il l'ignorait. Après tout, quelle importance ? Il se redressa un peu sur le balai, accéléra, monta plus haut encore – touchant le soleil du bout des doigts. Théodore le rejoindrait peut-être. En attendant, il était _libre_.

**Behind The Wall Of Sleep – Black Sabbath** (3:37)

Le plafond était beau. Fissuré, distordu, un peu vermoulu. Théodore tourna la tête et rencontra le regard de Zacharias. Il resta là, sans cligner des yeux. Zacharias aussi était beau. Les larges feuilles de la plante à quelques pas derrière lui semblaient s'étirer à l'infini, insinuant leur odeur entêtante dans toute la pièce, dans toutes les fibres de son être. Théodore se sentait vivant – comme s'il avait conscience de la moindre cellule de son corps – mais aussi endormi, dans un profond coma. Se réveillerait-il un jour ? La plante se rétracta.

**Looks That Kill – Mötley Crüe** (4:07)

La fille marchait dans la rue, juste devant Zacharias. Son déhanché provoquant était maîtrisé à la perfection, ses mouvements félins l'hypnotisant. Elle tourna la tête, dévoilant des lèvres rouge sang, et le regard le plus froid qu'il lui eut jamais été donné de voir. Zacharias avala sa salive et lui retourna un coup d'œil impassible. Elle haussa un sourcil moqueur et continua son chemin, se balançant toujours comme un chat. Il accéléra, pensa à Théodore et baissa les yeux en dépassant la fille. De loin, il sentit une paire d'yeux lui brûler la nuque.

**Camarillo Brillo – Frank Zappa** (4:01)

L'atmosphère de la salle était lourde, étouffante et moite comme l'étreinte d'une gitane. Des bâtonnets d'encens brûlaient dans un coin de la pièce, et la douce fumée brouillait la silhouette de la diseuse d'aventure qui parcourait les tables, ses talons nus claquant sur le sol froid. Théodore la suivit des yeux avec intérêt, se pencha vers son compagnon et murmura « C'est ça, la magie moldue ? ». Zacharias acquiesça et désigna du menton le petit serpent vert vif perché au creux de l'épaule de la voyante. Les hanches de la Moldue roulèrent tandis qu'elle se penchait vers les deux hommes attablés, prenant leurs mains entre ses doigts bronzés. « Vous vous connaître votre avenir, messieurs ? »

**It Ain't Over 'Til It's Over – Lenny Kravitz** (4:02)

Théodore sourit doucement. Le soleil commençait à décliner sur les bords du lac mais l'air était toujours chaud. Il sortit sur la terrasse de bois clair, eut un regard amoureux pour l'homme allongé sur le canapé et alla le rejoindre. Il se colla contre lui, effleurant la peau nue du bout des doigts, la voyant peu à peu se couvrir de chair de poule. Il se pencha contre Zacharias et l'embrassa langoureusement, glissant ses mains dans les boucles blondes pour approfondir le baiser. Combien de fois avait-il rêvé être là, dans les bras de l'homme qu'il aimait, sans se préoccuper du reste, pour simplement rester ensemble ? Le chemin avait était long, mais en cet instant, il était pleinement heureux.

**Funky Crime – Red Hot Chili Peppers** (3:00)

Il éclata de rire. « Je fais ce que je veux ! » Il s'élança dans la rue en sautillant, habillé de couleurs vives qui juraient horriblement entre elles. Courant entre les passants effarés, il continua à sourire comme un dément tout en chantonnant pour lui-même. « Je fais ce que j'ai envie de faire », répéta-t-il d'un ton allègre. Il jeta un coup d'œil en arrière, aperçu son compagnon qui le regardait d'un air consterné, sur le perron de l'immeuble, et lui fit de grands signes pour qu'il vienne le rejoindre. Soupirant, Théodore finit par obtempérer et se prêta à la nouvelle lubie de son amant.

**Strange World – Iron Maiden** (5:46)

Toutes ces nuances de bleu l'obsédait. La couleur était tantôt si sombre qu'elle se confondait avec l'ébène, et tantôt si limpide qu'on l'aurait dit transparente. Il roula sur lui-même, gardant son regard plongé dans l'_autre_, le trésor liquide qui l'aspirait sans lui laisser de repos. La pièce trembla et il lui sembla que les tréfonds de son être eux-même se liquéfiaient pour mieux disparaître et se fondre dans le tourbillon mouvant logé au creux de son estomac. Les paupières clignèrent, l'illusion se brisa. La douleur partit de son entrejambe, remonta dans sa poitrine, lui aiguillonna la gorge. Il voulait revoir son monde étrange – c'était son plus cher désir, son plus grand besoin. Il se recroquevilla. Le regard de Théodore était tout à quoi il aspirait – son rêve spatial, ses profondeurs marines, tout un univers caché derrière deux voiles de chair frémissante.

**Hit The Lights – Metallica** (4:17)

La foule hurla, la masse grouillant se pressa contre lui, l'empoignant de toute part, le déchirant sans répit. Les guitares hurlèrent et des milliers de tête s'agitèrent en réponse. L'homme se glissa entre les corps, se mouvant _avec_ eux, comme s'il n'étaient qu'une unique entité tentaculaire. Il repéra sa proie assez rapidement – jeune, excitée, tentatrice. Un sourire traversa son visage. Cuir et clous. Il s'approcha silencieusement, laissant son souffle caresser la nuque trempée de sueur. Frisson. La ruelle où il l'attira était sombre et sale. Il se fit pressé, agressif, mordant et léchant la chair moite. Les riffs continuaient à leur parvenir de l'intérieur, et leur danse sauvage accompagna la musique.

**Smells Like Teen Spirits – Nirvana** (5:01)

Le blond marchait à pas lents, la tête baissée et le regard sombre. La cigarette entre ses lèvres closes se consumait doucement. _Le brun courait._ Le blond étrécit les paupières, jeta le mégot noirci et serra les dents. _Le brun accéléra._ Les lumières de la nuit étaient ses seules guides, car il allait au hasard, laissant ses pas le mener où bon leur semblerait. _Le brun déglutit ; sa gorge le brûlait comme de l'acide._ Ses bottes cloutées résonnèrent sur l'asphalte, seules témoins de son passage. _Le brun jura, reprit sa respiration._ Il entra dans un bar enfumé à la devanture miteuse – ses pieds avaient visiblement retenu la destination. _Le brun repartit de plus belle, des larmes perlant au coin de ses yeux._ Il eut le temps de boire cinq vodkas avant son arrivée.

* * *

><p>Reviews ? :)<p> 


	2. SeamusDean

**II. Seamus/Dean**

Disclaimer : Les personnages appartiennent à JK Rowling.

Note : J'ai eu un peu plus de mal à faire ceux-là ; le couple ne m'inspire guère en ce moment et les chansons pareil. Ah, si ça vous intéresse, c'est aussi posté sur un forum de yaoi (voir dans mes favoris), avec un lien direct vers les chansons.

Attention, **slash**.

Bonne lecture. :)

* * *

><p><strong>Supa Scoopa And Mighty Scoop – Kyuss<strong> (6:01)

Les aiguilles trottaient. Le garçon aux cheveux blond cendré leva une nouvelle fois les yeux sur l'horloge, fronça les sourcils, poussa un soupir. Il en avait assez. Il se leva brusquement, quitta la pièce, le regard sombre, et transplana. Ça ne se finirai pas comme ça. Il arriva devant un café bondé, et se planta devant un grand garçon brun à la peau sombre. « Tu sais quoi ? J'en ais marre. Suis-moi. » L'appartement donnait sur les toits. Les oiseaux citadins s'envolèrent, effrayés par les cris qui sortaient des fenêtres, rebondissant contre les carreaux voisins. Le poing fusa. « Excuse-moi », pleura-t-on. Le reste ne fut que gesticulations désordonnés qui devinrent une fougueuse étreinte – punition, acceptation ;_ on fera mieux la prochaine fois._

**Behind The Sun – Red Hot Chili Peppers** (4:37)

Le soleil estival leur brûla la peau, les aveugla. L'herbe leur râpa la peau, les irrita et les gratta. Les champs irlandais d'ordinaire verdoyants se fanaient et la végétation jaunie plia sous leurs pas. Ils dévalèrent la colline en riant, avant que le blond ne trébuche et roule jusqu'en bas en poussant des cris. Le brun s'arrêta brusquement puis rejoignit son ami. Ils se relevèrent mutuellement, et recommencèrent l'escalade. Peu importe les égratignures sous le soleil.

**Carousel – Mr Bungle** (5:11)

La fête foraine était bondée. Des gosses criaient et couraient dans tous les sens en agitant de gros ballons colorés, trépignant dans les files d'attente, les doigts et les joues collantes de sucre. Les attractions représentaient d'immenses personnages aux faces grotesques, adressant leur hideuse grimace aux passants. Dean leva la tête et chercha son compagnon des yeux. Il détestait cet endroit, trop coloré, trop bruyant, trop monstrueux. Un gamin lui fonça dans les jambes et retomba sur les fesses, surpris. L'enfant se mit à pleurer et le brun s'éloigna rapidement, avec une légère moue de dégoût. Où était passé Seamus ? Il crut voir une tête blonde près d'un stand de barbe à papa, mais ce n'était qu'un clown peroxydé qui lui offrit un sourire édenté. Le fumet puissant de la sueur lui fit tourner la tête et il retint un haut-le-cœur. Partout où il posait les yeux, il voyait des faces ricanantes et moqueuses, des flashs de lumière qui lui agressaient les yeux, des visages laids aux maquillages coulants – _et Seamus ?_

**Gates Of Babylon – Rainbow** (6:51)

Avec un mélange de fascination et de peur, il vit le serpent se redresser en sifflant, gonflant ses ailerons, menaçant. Il recula lentement, pas à pas, jusqu'à se trouver à bonne distance du reptile, qu'il contourna ensuite rapidement. Il reprit son chemin sous le soleil brûlant, tentant sans succès d'humecter ses lèvres gercées et sa gorge desséchée par la chaleur du désert. Son visage piqué de taches de rousseur avait rougi et la peau pelé ; ses cheveux étaient plus décolorés que jamais et il se sentait perclus de courbatures. Malgré tout, il continua à avancer, plissant les yeux dans la lumière crue. Des dunes à perte de vue. La vue de l'océan de sable lui insuffla une vague de découragement. Du sable ! C'était tout ce qu'il avait rencontré après trois semaines passées dans ce satané désert de poussière. Pas la moindre oasis, et encore moins de mystérieuse cité. Il retourna en chancelant vers la petite tente bleu vif dressée dans l'ombre d'une dune, et un sourire fatigué étira ses lèvres en rencontrant le regard d'un homme à la peau sombre, penché sur une petite casserole d'eau chaude. Demain, ou dans un mois ou des années, ils trouveraient Babylone – la fin de l'errance.

**Around The World – Red Hot Chili Peppers** (3:58)

« Dépêche ! » cria un grand homme noir à son compagnon, sautant par dessus une cagette de légumes au milieu du marché. L'autre ne répondit rien mais accéléra encore, tentant de rester à sa hauteur. Les deux hommes couraient comme des dératés en direction du port, ignorant les exclamations des passants bousculés et les injures des commerçants. Arrivés sur le quai, ils firent de grands signes à un bateau qui s'apprêtait à lever l'ancre, sans toutefois ralentir leur course. Quelques heures plus tard, sur le pont, ils soupirèrent. « Putain, c'était chaud cette fois-ci. » « Ouais. Mais bon, on y est maintenant… et direction le Brésil ! » rit le blond, regardant le rivage s'éloigner avec bonheur. Ils étaient enfin repartis.

**Odyssey – Kyuss** (4:19)

La moto fit une embardée, et l'homme vêtu de cuir jura. Il adressa un signe à son compagnon puis accéléra, se penchant sur son engin, slalomant entre les voitures présentes au mépris de toute prudence, se fondant avec habileté dans le trafic. Il soupira d'aise lorsqu'il entendit les sirènes s'éloigner. Quelques heures plus tard, sur une autoroute déserte, il bifurqua vers un chemin de terre et attendit, tous phares éteints. Un long moment après, une autre bécane arriva et stoppa. Le motard ôta son casque, dévoilant des boucles blondes emmêlées : « Putain, c'était tout juste. On y va ? » L'autre acquiesça et ils rallumèrent leurs engins, faisant vrombir les moteurs avant de reprendre la route – à nouveau.

**The Bomb – L7** (2:39)

La foule était excitée aujourd'hui. Dean huma l'air où se mêlaient fumée de cigarette et relents de sueur. Le concert commençait dans une poignée de minutes et quelques petits groupes de gens bourrés gueulaient déjà. Il sentit la présence rassurante de Seamus derrière lui. Prenant une grande inspiration, il rejoignit la masse des gens agglutinés dans la salle obscure, s'assurant de ne pas perdre le blond de vue. La soirée promettait d'être enivrante.

**Sabbra Cadabra – Black Sabbath** (5:57)

La moue aguicheuse de la prostituée ne trompa pas le blond qui répéta sa question un peu plus fort : « Alors, est-ce qu'elle est là ? » Avec un soupir, la femme acquiesça et lui désigna une allée voisine. Seamus entra dans la ruelle sombre, qui puait la pisse et les ordures, et s'approcha de la maigre silhouette tremblante sous un grand manteau noir. Un sourire moqueur incurva les lèvres de la femme. « Encore là, toi ? Tu sais, tu devrais t'y faire. Essayer de passer à autre chose. » « Ne mens pas. » « Je ne mens jamais. Viens par ici. » La prostituée entrouvrit son manteau et en tira un sachet odorant. « Est-ce que tu vas partir, toi aussi ? » « Non. » _Menteuse_, ne put s'empêcher de penser le blond avant d'embrasser les lèvres de sa compagne, actionnant le briquet.

**Midnight Highway – Accept** (3:49)

Ses pas résonnaient sourdement sur le pavé. Les lampadaires éclairaient la route d'une lueur blafarde, projetant des ombres menaçantes sur les pavés. Prêtant peu d'attention aux hommes qui s'esclaffaient bruyamment à ses côtés, il continua à sonder l'avenue déserte ; rien de bien intéressant pour le moment. Mais il savait où aller. Il se tourna sur le côté, croisa un regard sombre et hocha la tête. Ce soir, ils chasseraient à deux.

**Children Of The Damned – Iron Maiden** (4:37)

Le vagabond marchait depuis des jours et des jours. Ses vêtements étaient couverts de poussière et ses maigres bagages enveloppés dans un sac crasseux. Son visage pâle et émacié était las, et Dean ne songea pas un instant à chasser l'homme affalé devant son perron, bien qu'il en eut théoriquement le droit. Il continua à l'observer discrètement, caché derrière ses rideaux, avant de se décider à sortir pour lui parler. Il fut surpris de la jeunesse de son interlocuteur – vingt ans tout au plus. Lorsque le métis ressortit après être allé chercher à manger, il avait disparu. Ne restait plus qu'un bout de papier gris et chiffonné, où on avait griffonné à la hâte : _je suis poussière sur le sol, qu'avez-vous appris ?_

* * *

><p>Reviews ? :)<p> 


	3. HermionePansy

**III. ****Pansy/Hermione**

Discaimer : Les personnages appartiennent à JK Rowling.

Note : Troisième essai, avec du **femslash **(relations homosexuelles entre femmes) cette fois-ci… C'est (à mon avis) le moins bon des trois, les chansons ne m'inspiraient pas vraiment et les textes ont été écrits dans un état de fatigue avancée. (Et _oui_, il y a trois chansons de Scorpions sur dix… Pas tellement au hasard, le mode aléatoire)

Merci beaucoup à** Manou Nyu** pour sa correction et ses conseils avisés !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p><strong>The Trooper – Iron Maiden<strong> (4:12)

Pansy leva sa baguette et eut un sourire appréciateur en voyant son ennemi s'écrouler. Les sorts fusaient de toutes parts, transformant le champ de bataille en une immense attraction aux couleurs folles. Elle esquiva un coup et se remit à courir. À sa droite, elle reconnut des cheveux bruns virevolter et stoppa. Un cri s'échappa de ses lèvres tandis qu'un autre homme tombait. Un obstacle de moins entre elle et la liberté. Elle se rapprocha encore, se baissant, feintant pour éviter les attaques. Elle dansait entre les éclairs, se riant d'eux. Sa baguette poisseuse de sang à la main, Pansy Parkinson était invincible.

**The Gypsy – Deep Purple** (4:02)

Hermione offrit un sourire rassurant, bien qu'un peu triste, à sa compagne. Elle étreignit discrètement ses doigts glacés, et continua de guetter la sentence du juge avec une sourde angoisse. Lorsque le verdict tomba, elle baissa la tête. Quelques heures plus tard, dans le froid londonien, la main de Pansy trembla légèrement lorsqu'elle plaça une longue cigarette blanche entre ses lèvres. _Draco Malfoy est jugé coupable._ Elle secoua la tête – Harry, Harry devait pouvoir arranger les choses. Il y arrivait toujours.

**Long Tall Sally – Scorpions** (2:29)

Avec un sourire malicieux, la brune se mit à danser dans la foule, défiant sa compagne de la suivre. Haussant un sourcil, Hermione tira la langue en réponse et reporta son attention sur la scène. À ses cotés, Pansy se déhanchait outrageusement, faisait voltiger sa courte chevelure noire. Elle l'attrapa impulsivement par les hanches et l'embrassa.

**Burning – Accept** (5:14)

Le bar enfumé grouillait de monde, et Hermione jeta un coup d'œil agacé à l'assistance, avant de se tourner vers son amante. « T'es sûre de vouloir venir ici ? » La brune lui fit un clin d'œil sans répondre et alla s'asseoir à une table en se frayant un chemin à travers la foule ; puis commanda une bière à un serveur aux cheveux d'un rouge électrique. Quelques minutes plus tard, elle se leva, se mêla à la petite troupe de danseurs, aguichant l'un d'entre eux sous le regard enflammé de sa compagne, qui finit par se lever, ses bottes de cuir résonnant lourdement sur le sol. Elle fit un signe obscène à l'égard du danseur, avant de se pencher sur Pansy pour l'embrasser avec rage.

**So Tired – Ozzy Osbourne** (3:59)

Les deux filles étouffèrent un fou-rire avant de se cacher derrière une imposante statue représentant quelque monstre marin d'apparence belliqueuse. Lorsque leur hilarité se calma, elles tendirent l'oreille quelques instants puis l'une d'elles chuchota « Je crois que c'est bon. On y va ? » L'autre acquiesça avec une moue de déception et lui vola un baiser avant de susurrer « Passe une bonne nuit… Tu penseras à moi… » Hermione rougit imperceptiblement, puis gloussa en réponse au sourire goguenard de sa compagne. Elles finirent par se quitter pour rejoindre leurs dortoirs respectifs. Le lendemain, c'est le manque de sommeil qui leur ferait défaut.

**Rock You Like A Hurricane – Scorpions** (4:00)

Les deux femmes se défièrent du regard. Elles étaient face à face dans une immense salle au plancher de bois, et avaient pour seuls spectateurs les miroirs qui leur renvoyaient des centaines d'images d'elles-mêmes. La brune fit le premier mouvement, le front plissé par la concentration. Le sort fusa et manqua sa cible – sans surprise. Le ballet commença alors réellement, et il devint impossible de distinguer les deux corps mouvants comme des taches de lumière, se reflétant à l'infini dans les innombrables glaces qui les entouraient. La sueur coulait sur leurs tempes et le silence fut troublé par leurs lourdes respirations. Les mouvements devinrent plus désordonnés, plus précipités, les sorts fusèrent sans relâche en une apothéose aveuglante. Enfin, les bâtons de bois tombèrent au sol. La leçon était terminée.

**Since I've Been Loving You – Led Zeppelin** (7:23)

Le vent d'automne fit frissonner les branches de l'arbre et quelques feuilles tombèrent en virevoltant. La jeune fille resserra sa cape autour d'elle, tapant des pieds contre le sol pour se réchauffer. Tant pis. Elle pouvait bien supporter le froid pour quelques minutes de plus. _Quelques minutes de plus… _Elle baissa la tête et se mordit la lèvre. Encore une ou deux minutes. L'autre était peut être simplement en retard. Elle tenta d'ignorer la petite voix qui lui soufflait que la ponctualité était une de ses habitudes les plus chères, et se concentra sur le paysage. Poudlard était vraiment joli enseveli sous les feuilles dorées. Oui, vraiment joli. Deux petites heures, ce n'était pas grand chose. L'autre pouvait encore venir. Il pouvait se passer tellement de choses en deux heures… Oui, elle attendrait encore un peu. C'était probablement un empêchement de dernière minute, et Pansy arriverai vite, toute essoufflée d'avoir couru, s'excusant de son retard. Après tout, quelques minutes, ce n'était vraiment rien.

**Cars Hiss By My Window – The Doors** (4:12)

Le grondement des vagues berçait Hermione, qui somnolait sur le vieux canapé de velours défraichi. Un rayon de soleil tombait droit sur son ventre, et elle grogna légèrement avant de se retourner, inspirant profondément, le nez dans les draps froissés. L'air chaud montait sous les toits, transformant l'atelier en fournaise. Un chat sauta souplement à terre, reniflant un pinceau taché de peinture qui gisait sur le sol. Des pas montèrent les escaliers, faisant craquer les marches de bois. Hébétée, Hermione tourna la tête, et offrit un sourire ensommeillé à la nouvelle arrivante. « Toujours au lit ? » rit Pansy, les yeux pétillants, avant d'aller la rejoindre.

**Back To Black – Amy Winehouse** (4:01)

Pansy baissa la tête et donna un coup de pied dans une canette de soda. Les trottoirs étaient jonchés de détritus et de feuilles mortes. La jeune femme marchait d'un pas vif, le visage sombre, les mains rentrées dans les poches de son blouson de cuir. Le vent frais ébouriffait ses cheveux noirs et lui piquait désagréablement les yeux. Elle adressa un regard furieux à un arbre dont les feuilles orange vif donnaient l'impression d'être en feu, une grimace peu avenante déformant ses lèvres rouges. Elle se ferait à nouveau oublier en silence, jusqu'à ce qu'une femme brune ne se présente sur son perron, avec la moue tremblante et un air perdu. Oui, elle se tairait jusqu'à la prochaine fois – cinq jours, deux mois, vingt ans… Elle savait attendre.

**Holiday – Scorpions** (6:33)

La nuit était noire, à la fenêtre du petit appartement londonien. Les lumières de la ville masquaient les étoiles et conféraient une teinte orangée au ciel nocturne. Pansy se hissa sur la fenêtre, frissonnant lorsqu'une bourrasque de vent caressa sa peau nue. Le roulette du briquet cliqueta. Une lumière s'alluma dans le couloir, et Hermione apparut bientôt sur le seuil de la chambre, les yeux cernés et le teint hâve. Elle rejoignit la fenêtre sans rien dire, posant un regard absent sur la fumée grise. Relevant le menton, elle finit par croiser le regard de Pansy et enfouit la tête dans son épaule avant d'éclater en sanglots incontrôlables. La gorge nouée, Pansy serra la mâchoire et posa une main apaisante contre le dos de la jeune femme.

* * *

><p>Reviews ? :)<p> 


	4. Lily L

**IV. ****Lily Luna**

Discaimer : Les personnages appartiennent à JK Rowling.

Note : Fans de Lily Luna, ne m'en veuillez pas trop… Je suis sûre qu'elle est gentille en fait.

Merci beaucoup à** Manou Nyu** pour sa correction !

Bonne lecture.

* * *

><p><strong>Space Cadet – Kyuss<strong> (7:02)

Le soleil déclinait dans le ciel lorsque la jeune femme sortit de la petite maison blanche. Ses pieds nus traînant dans le sable brun, elle marchait d'un pas lent, l'air absent. Elle traversa la lande déserte sans se soucier de la poussière qui souillait sa longue jupe bleu pâle, ni des racines coupantes qui mordaient sa chair. Enfin, au terme d'une longue marche, elle vit une silhouette lointaine se découper en haut d'une colline, et un léger sourire étira ses lèvres. Elle accéléra un peu le pas. Quelques instants plus tard, elle était allongée dans les herbes hautes, observant le ciel foncer, tentant d'apercevoir les étoiles timides. Son compagnon se taisait également, lui caressant le bras du bout des doigts, tandis qu'elle portait une tige d'herbes embrasées à ses lèvres carmin.

**Au Royaume d'Hadès – Malédiction** (3:26)

La foule hurlait et se mouvait en tous sens, des gens tombaient à terre et les enfants se faisaient écraser dans le chaos général, tandis que des cris résonnaient partout dans la rue. Le ciel plombé apportait une lumière diffuse et terne à la scène, les nuages sales ne laissant passer le moindre rayon de soleil. Lily joua des coudes, frappant même ceux qui refusaient de la laisser passer, des larmes de rage coulant sur ses joues. Elle parvint enfin à se réfugier sous un porche qui menait à une porte close. De là, elle repoussa violemment chaque personne qui cherchait un abri, priant de toutes ses forces pour que l'émeute cesse rapidement.

**Here Come The Bastards – Primus** (2:54)

Du haut de la tour, Lily baissa les yeux sur les troupes qui défilaient en rangs serrés dans la rue. Leurs pas réguliers martelaient le pavé, faisant un bruit de tonnerre. L'avenue se vidait au fur et à mesure de leur sinistre avancée, et la jeune femme rousse ferma rapidement les volets avec un frisson d'horreur. Jamais elle ne s'habituerait au défilé des soldats. Un petit sanglot lui serra la gorge lorsqu'elle entendit les acclamations. Son père arrivait.

**Fifty-Fifty – Franck Zappa** (6:11)

Lily éclata de rire en portant le verre à ses lèvres. Elle rejeta la tête en arrière, dévoilant une gorge pâle et tendre. L'homme en face d'elle la dévora des yeux sans pudeur, le regard brillant. La jeune femme se redressa, fit le tour de la table et se planta devant lui, provocatrice. Il lui attrapa les hanches en se mordant les lèvres, puis se colla contre elle avant de l'embrasser brutalement. Sur la scène, le chanteur tituba légèrement tout en continuant sa chanson d'une voix exubérante. Lily passa les mains sous la chemise de l'homme, se pressant contre son corps. Le guitariste entama un solo, les yeux révulsés, tandis qu'une brune montait sur la petite scène et se mettait à danser. Le chanteur la regarda avec un sourire halluciné, eut un rire sonore et entama le dernier couplet. Dans l'ombre d'une colonne, Lily dégrafa son soutien-gorge.

**Another One Bites The Dust – Queen** (3:38)

Lily huma l'air de la nuit, un sourire sauvage se peignant sur son visage. Elle plongea la main dans sa poche droite, satisfaite d'y sentir une bosse. Avisant la lumière crue des réverbères, elle rejoignit rapidement une artère moins fréquentée, et atteignit son point de rendez-vous. Là, elle se cala dans un recoin sombre, prenant appui contre un mur crasseux. Quelques minutes plus tard, une silhouette se dessina à l'entrée de la ruelle enténébrée. Lily étira cruellement les lèvres, consciente du poids dans sa veste de cuir élimé. L'homme avança prudemment, jetant des regards soupçonneux autour de lui, l'air nerveux. Lily se redressa légèrement. Son mouvement suffit à alerter l'autre qui se figea, le cœur battant. Le revolver étincela brièvement lorsqu'un rayon de lune tomba dessus. Deux coups résonnèrent et Lily repartit, seule.

**You Know I'm No Good – Amy Winehouse** (3:38)

La jeune femme descendit les escaliers d'un pas endormi, baillant en s'étirant. Ses cheveux roux étaient emmêlés par une nuit de sommeil, et son déshabillé bleu dévoilait une épaule pâle. Elle entra dans la cuisine, se laissa tomber sur une chaise et remplit une tasse de café fumant. Un homme entra dans la pièce, le regard sombre, puis baissa les yeux sur elle. Il alla s'activer sur le plan de travail sans rien dire. Lily releva la tête, l'air interrogateur, mais il continua à lui tourner le dos. Elle soupira mais ne fit pas le moindre geste. Il était encore trop tôt… Non, elle n'avait pas envie de s'expliquer, simplement.

**Take The Power Back – Rage Against The Machine** (5:37)

Lily enfourcha la moto avec un air déterminé. Allumant le moteur, elle démarra en trombe, prenant à peine le temps de boucler son casque. La route était peu fréquentée, et elle ne se soucia pas des rares panneaux indiquant une limite de vitesse. Se penchant sur l'engin, elle l'encouragea mentalement à accélérer. Elle conduisit une partie de la journée sans faire la moindre pause, jurant en voyant le soleil décliner inexorablement. Elle atteignit la ville à la tombée de la nuit, ralentit un peu, puis se glissa dans le trafic urbain. Elle finit par atteindre une rue détrempée par la pluie nocturne, se gara rapidement contre le mur couvert de graffitis et entra dans l'immeuble gris. Montant les marches quatre à quatre, elle arriva essoufflée, puis resta immobile sur le perron de l'appartement, sans oser frapper. Elle prit finalement une grande inspiration puis toqua trois coups secs, tentant de se composer un visage neutre. La porte s'ouvrit en grinçant. « Ah, Lily. Je pensais que tu ne viendrais plus. »

**Hole In The Sky – Black Sabbath** (4:00)

Lily sourit poliment à sa mère, laissant son regard parcourir le jardin bien entretenu. C'était une chaude journée d'été, et ses parents avaient insisté pour qu'ils mangent en famille. Albus s'était désisté, à la grand déception de son père, mais James était là avec Teddy. Lily retint un soupir d'ennui. Sa mère était toujours aussi barbante et son père continuait à transpirer l'hypocrisie – rien ne changeait jamais chez les Potter. Alors elle se laissa aller contre la chaise, ferma à moitié les yeux, continuant à hocher la tête de temps en temps. Elle imagina sa journée si elle était restée chez elle, et se sentit très lasse. Il était temps que ses parents grandissent un peu.

**Lost Art Of Murder – Babyshambles** (4:38)

La nuit était noire, chez les Potter. Lily, assise à la fenêtre, cherchait en vain les étoiles masquées par de sombres nuages. La brise nocturne fit frissonner la forêt environnante, et la jeune fille eut un regard triste sur le jardin abandonné aux herbes folles. Elle resta là en silence, la gorge un peu serrée. Il était tard dans la nuit, et toute la maison dormait ; même le chat s'était probablement assoupi contre l'âtre chaud. Seule la respiration de Lily troublait le silence, et elle se recroquevilla un peu plus. Elle aurait voulu chasser ses pensées noires, mais le sommeil demeurait insaisissable – comme toujours lors des longues nuits d'hiver.

**Goin' Wild – Wendy O. Williams** (4:13)

Accoudée à un muret, Lily sirotait sa bière avec une nonchalance étudiée, l'œil alerte et les gestes maîtrisés. Quelques mètres plus loin, une bande de jeunes entama une dispute, et les coups ne tardèrent pas à pleuvoir. Rajustant sa veste, elle se redressa et s'approcha de la scène principale, abandonnant la bouteille de verre au sol. Parmi le public, une fille aux cheveux d'un blond décoloré dansait avec abandon, son air extatique probablement lié aux cicatrices boursouflées défigurant ses poignets fins. Lily l'observa quelques instants, le regard froid, puis une petite moue appréciatrice étira ses lèvres. Elle s'approcha d'un pas étudié, plaquant un sourire factice sur son beau visage. Avec une camée, ce serait presque trop facile – elle n'aurait même pas la force de se débattre.

* * *

><p>Reviews ? :)<p> 


End file.
